


This is How It Goes

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Tainted Love [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Frienddship, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Redemption, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan & Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan & Lionel Luthor, Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Tainted Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_This is how it goes  
you'll get angry at yourself  
and think you can think of something else  
and I'll hear the clanging of the bells  
'cause I can't stop you baby_

_Chloe’s legs were curled beneath her as she sat in what she now deemed her booth at the Talon. She stared blankly down at her chemistry book. She had a big test coming up and she hadn’t even begun to study. Then again, she thought, it didn’t really matter. She reached out and picked up her glass of ice water, taking a small sip and trying to suppress the shakiness she felt inside from caffeine withdraw._

_She lifted her gaze when a figure slid into the seat across from her and her heart sank. He was smirking, his eyes dark and glinting dangerously. “Hello, Ms. Sullivan.”_

_“Mr. Luthor.” She was proud that her voice didn’t waver and she looked back down at her book._

_“How are your new living accommodations?” he asked casually._

_Chloe didn’t respond, simply sat very still, her muscles tense._

_Lionel’s smirk widened. “You brought this all on yourself you know. Everything would have been different if you had just stuck to our agreement.”_

_“Leave me alone.”_

_“Oh, I wish it were that simple, Ms. Sullivan. Unfortunately, I have some more bad news for you.”_

_Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself for whatever he was about to say._

_“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your father committed suicide earlier today.”_

_Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock, her heart hammering in her chest. “You’re lying.”_

_“I wish I was. Too bad that you were such an utter failure to him. But then that’s your pattern, isn’t it? First you were a bad daughter and your mother left. You let down your friend Clark, the man you claim to love. Lana left because of you. And now your father’s dead.” He smirked._

_Tears flooded her eyes and she covered her ears with her hands. “Stop it, please,” she whispered, feeling ill._

_“You’re the reason this is all happening, Ms. Sullivan. You’re to blame for all of it. Isn’t she, Clark?”_

_Startled, she looked up to see Clark standing at the table, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. “I’ve never hated anyone more than I hate you,” he told her coldly._

_Chloe shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut tight once more. “Please, don’t…”_

_“Why not? It’s what you deserve. You nearly ruined my life, Chloe,” he said harshly and Lionel nodded in agreement._

_“Clark, I’m sorry, I never meant for this to--”_

_“It’s too late for apologies.” He shook his head. “Did you really think I could love you?”_

_Tears streaked down her cheeks._

_“I could never love you, Chloe,” he whispered darkly. “Never. I wish I’d never met you. In fact, I wish you were dead."_

* * *

Lex Luthor frowned as he heard a faint sob across the empty diner. He turned and spotted Chloe Sullivan in one of the booths, her head resting on the tabletop. Sipping his cappuccino, he slowly walked across the room and saw that she was asleep.

Frowning more deeply, he set his coffee on the table and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. “Chloe?”

She started, looking frightened as she jerked her head up, her eyes widening when she saw him there. Then confusion settled into her expression. “Lex?”

He gazed at her intently, concern in his eyes. “You’ve been crying. Are you all right?”

Chloe blinked a couple of times and quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and from her eyes. “Yeah. Bad dream, I guess.”

“I’ve had a few of those lately myself,” he informed her, sitting down in the seat across from her. He studied her for a moment. “My father told me about your dad. I want you to know I had nothing to do with his dismissal.”

It seemed to take her a moment to collect herself and she drew in a breath, nodding. “I know.” Her voice was barely audible.

He waited, expecting her to ask him for an exclusive interview on his miraculous resurrection for the next issue of the Torch, but the request didn’t come. Now he knew something was wrong.

“Glad you’re alive,” she mumbled as she gathered her things together and slowly stood up.

“No interview?”

Chloe paused. “What?”

“I thought you might like an interview with the prodigal son,” he said, his voice light, but his eyes serious.

“I don’t do that anymore,” she informed him in a flat tone.

Lex’s eyebrows furrowed. “A lot has changed since I’ve been gone.”

“You have no idea,” she whispered. And without another word, she turned and headed for the exit, leaving him to stare after her.

* * *

_'cause it's all about trust  
'cause it's all about shame  
and whatever they want  
don't tell them your name_

It had been nearly a week since Clark had seen her. Sure, he’d passed her in the hallways at school and across the room in classes they had together, but it had been seven entire days before he actually got up the nerve to really look at her again. He paused a few feet away from where she stood at her locker, spinning the combination listlessly as if she couldn’t care less whether she got to class on time or not.

Swallowing hard, he took a step toward her just as her cell phone rang. He watched as she pulled it from her purse and looked at the Caller ID before disconnecting the call without answering and sliding it back into her purse. He wondered what that was about.

Clark drew in a breath and crossed the distance between them, leaning on the locker beside hers. “Hey.”

Chloe’s hazel eyes widened at the sight of him and she simply stared at him for a moment, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I just…wanted to say hi,” he said softly.

She blinked and he studied her, taking note of how exhausted she looked. “It’s not necessary,” she murmured, turning back to her locker and pulling it open.

“Pete and I are going to see a movie later. Why don’t you come with us?”

She froze again, her hand stilling on the book at the top of her locker. “Thanks for the offer, but…” She shook her head.

“Are you really gonna avoid me for the rest of your life?” he asked, his voice quiet.

Chloe closed her eyes. “I can’t do this, Clark.”

“Can’t do what? Talk to me?”

“No. I can’t.” She pulled her math book from her locker and shut the door, stuffing the book in her bag and moving away from him.

Clark followed her. “Chloe, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” She pushed her way through the students milling in the hallway before the bell.

“I mean…” He hesitated, not sure how to ask her if she was taking care of herself when he could clearly see the answer for himself. Was this all because of him? He couldn’t help but wonder.

She glanced at him briefly. “I have to get to class.” Before he had a chance to respond, she had vanished into the crowd.

* * *

“Lex? What’s going on? I got your message. Is everything all right?” Clark stepped into Lex’s study and found his friend sitting behind the desk, looking over a folder.

“Have a seat, Clark,” he answered, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Nodding, Clark sat down and looked at him worriedly. “What’s going on?”

Lex paused, leaning forward on his desk a bit, folding his hands together. “I ran into Chloe at the Talon last night.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Okay…”

“She had fallen asleep studying and was having some kind of nightmare.”

Clark frowned. “Did she say what about?”

“No, but I could venture a guess.” Lex handed him the folder he’d been studying.

He took it and glanced down at it. “This is Chloe’s dad’s company profile.”

“Yes, it is.”

Clark studied the material for a moment, then all the air left his lungs. “Your father fired Mr. Sullivan?”

He nodded slightly in affirmation. “I take it by your reaction she hasn’t told you.”

“We haven’t exactly…been on speaking terms,” he murmured, guilt washing over him.

“Be that as it may, I’m concerned about her. She mentioned she’s not writing for the Torch anymore.”

He set the folder on Lex’s desk. “It’s hard to write for a newspaper that’s no longer in production.”

Lex frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…the Torch office was completely destroyed. All the computers were taken, and apparently it was your dad’s work.”

“Why would my father be so interested in the destruction of a high school newspaper?”

Clark hesitated. “I don’t really know. But my guess is that Chloe was onto some kind of story he didn’t like.”

Looking perturbed, Lex leaned back in his leather chair. “A man goes and gets stranded on a deserted island for four months and the world goes to hell.”

A smile tugged at Clark’s lips despite his growing worry for Chloe. “I don’t suppose there’s anything you can do about Chloe’s dad?”

“Unfortunately while I was away my father took my shares of LuthorCorp for himself.”

“Can he do that?”

“He’s Lionel Luthor. He can do anything he wants and he doesn’t have to answer to anyone, especially not his son.” Lex’s words were steely, and Clark could tell he was no happier about what was going on at LuthorCorp than anyone else. “I might, however, be able to rectify the situation at the Torch.”

“Thanks, Lex. That would mean a lot to Chloe…and to me.”

“Well, what are friends for, Clark?” He smiled faintly and Clark stood up. “You should talk to Chloe. I’m sure she could use a friend right about now.”

“I will,” he said quietly, nodding. “Thanks.” He headed for the door.

“Clark?”

“Yeah?” He paused and turned to look at him.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll see you,” he answered, nodding.

* * *

Chloe’s heels clicked against the floor of the parking garage as she slowly headed for her car, fumbling to pull her keys out of her purse.

“Ms. Sullivan.”

A short, involuntary shriek escaped her and she dropped her keys to the pavement, taking a step away from Lionel Luthor, who was leaning against her car.

“My, my, aren’t we jumpy?” He smirked.

Keeping a wary eye on him, she knelt down and picked up her keys once more, tensing. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to see how the less fortunate live.” He looked around the dark, dank garage. “Really, I had no idea how unkempt this side of town was. I’m sure it’s been quite a change for you.”

Chloe didn’t respond to his remark. “I was just leaving.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible. You see, your father has incurred quite a debt to the bank, which I own, and well, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take your car as this month’s payment.”

Closing her eyes, she clenched her fist around the keys. “You don’t need my car. You’re just trying to make me regret backing out of our agreement.”

Lionel smirked and moved toward her, invading her personal space. He reached out and plucked the keys from her hand. “You shouldn’t have gotten involved in something that you didn’t have the guts to go through with, Ms. Sullivan.” His voice was dark, low and dangerous.

“Leave her alone.”

Chloe opened her eyes and turned to see Clark standing only a few feet away, his eyes full of anger as he glared at Lionel.

“Mr. Kent. I’m surprised to see you here.”

Clark moved closer so he was standing beside Chloe, his gaze focused on Lionel. “You’re gonna leave her alone, Lionel. Her and her father. If I find out you’ve come near either of them again, you’re regret it,” he warned, getting in the older man’s face.

Lionel took a step backwards, looking slightly intimidated. “You best not go declaring war when the territory isn’t worth winning, Mr. Kent.”

His eyes narrowed at the insinuation that Chloe was somehow of no more value than mere property and he reached out and shoved Lionel backwards. “Go back to whatever hole you slithered out of. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Smirking, he glanced past Clark to Chloe. “I’ll see you soon, Ms. Sullivan.”

Swallowing hard, Chloe watched him go, then closed her eyes, lowering her head down, her shoulders slumping.

“Come on.” Clark put one hand on her arm.

“Clark--”

“Don’t argue. We need to talk, Chloe.” He gazed at her intently and she reluctantly nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. “Let’s go to my loft.”

“I don’t have my car anymore,” she murmured, looking defeated.

“We don’t need it.” Checking to make sure Lionel was gone, Clark put his arms around her and scooped her up in his arms. “Just hang on.”

Chloe rested her head on his collarbone without offering any protests and he sped them away.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I’ll try to hold on  
While you try to let go  
Don’t tell me it’s gone  
Cause baby I’ll know_

Clark set her on her own feet once they were in the loft. “Here. Sit. I’ll be right back.”

She didn’t have time to protest before he sped away again and she slowly sank onto the sofa, resting her head in her hands.

Less than five seconds later he’d returned carrying a steaming mug of coffee. “Here.” He held it out to her and the smell alone was enough to make her craving kick in once more full-strength.

“Thanks,” she murmured, not meeting his eyes as she took the mug from him and quickly took a sip.

Clark gazed at her, sitting down on the couch beside her. He felt her tense and he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Relax, Chloe. It’s just us, okay?”

Tears prickled at her eyelids and her hands trembled around the mug. He carefully reached out and took it from her before she dropped it, setting it on the table.

“Lex called me earlier. He told me about Lionel firing your dad,” he said softly.

She still didn’t look at him, simply nodded, unable to speak.

“I went by your house and saw that you guys had moved.”

“How’d you find me?” she whispered, her voice strained.

“Smallville’s really not that big of a town.” He paused, gazing at her. “Chloe, why didn’t you say anything?”

Chloe stood up and moved away from the sofa, leaning against the window frame and staring into the distance.

He watched her wrap her arms around herself, and waited, hoping against hope that she might open up to him and let him help her.

“I couldn’t,” she whispered finally.

Clark slowly rose to his feet, but didn’t get any closer to her. “Why not?” he whispered back.

“Because after what I did, I didn’t deserve to have someone comfort me. Especially not you.”

He sucked in a breath, the pieces suddenly falling into place. Why hadn’t he put two and two together before right then? “Chloe…” He moved toward her slowly.

“Please, just…don’t, Clark. I know what I did.”

“Did you tell Lionel my secret?” he asked.

“No,” she answered without hesitation.

“Then there’s no harm done, Chloe.”

A short, choked half-sob escaped her lips. “No harm done? Are you kidding me?”

He winced a little.

“My dad lost his job. We lost our house…I got fired at the Daily Planet. The Torch is gone, we’re not friends anymore. I’d say there’s plenty of harm done, Clark.”

He closed his eyes.

“All because of my jealous stupidity,” she finished in a whisper.

Guilt washed over him and he hung his head for a moment, not responding.

She slowly turned to face him, her eyes filled with tears. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“I know that,” he whispered, meeting her gaze. “It’s not what I wanted either.”

She bit down hard on her lower lip. “I just wanted you to love me,” she admitted.

The soft admission tugged at his heart and he stepped toward her. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and she let out a shuddering breath. He rested his chin on top of her head. “I never meant to hurt you, Chloe. That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do.”

“I know.” Her voice broke and she began to cry softly as he held her. “Everything’s falling apart and I can’t stop it.”

“Shh,” he murmured, tightening his arms around her just a little. “Come on.” He guided them over to the sofa, cradling her in his arms as he sat down.

“I’ve screwed up so bad, Clark,” she whispered.

“We all make mistakes, Chloe. But you can’t keep holding in all this guilt. Have you been eating? Sleeping?”

She didn’t answer and that was answer enough for him.

“You have to start taking care of yourself,” he said firmly, resting his hand on her back. “If you let this kill you, he wins, Chloe. Do you want Lionel Luthor to have that kind of power over you?”

“He already does.”

“He does if you let him.”

“Clark, he’s taken everything.”

“No. Not everything.” He pulled away and gazed at her, his hands on her upper arms. “You’ve still got me. And Pete. And you still have yourself.”

She lowered his gaze.

“He’s trying to break you, Chloe. And if you let him, he will. Do you really want that to happen?”

Chloe closed her eyes.

“Do you?” he asked, shaking her just a little.

“No,” she managed to choke out.

“Then this stops right now.” Clark pulled her back into his arms. “You’re far too strong for this. And I’m not gonna let you give up.”

She nodded wordlessly against his chest, resting her head on his collarbone.

“You’re not alone,” Clark said softly. “We’re in this together. We’ll face him together. Because that’s what friends do. And we are friends, Chloe.”

“We are?” The uncertainty in her voice nearly broke his heart.

“Always,” he said seriously, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Why are you doing this, Clark?”

He was silent for a moment. “Because sometimes…we all need redemption, Chloe.”


End file.
